Ed, Edd n Eddy - Cul-de-Sac Smackdown
Ed, Edd n Eddy - Cul-de-Sac Smackdown 'is a fighting video game idea by KooKooManGuy. It is about the Cul-de-Sac residents hearing very loud noises. They try to found out and it is Yeshmiyek, cooking. It is available on PS3, Wii and DS. Playable Characters Starter 'Ed *'Selection Quote': "I love chickens, guys!" (from "Boys Will Be Eds"). *'Winning Quote': "I am Ed, See me!!!!" (from Big Picture Show). *'Weapons': Fists and Head. *'Type- '''Heavy, slow, strong *'Ed-down': Ed says "I AM A MONSTER!!!", turns into Edzilla and crushes his enemies. 'Edd' *'Selection Quote': "Curiosity killed the cat!". *'Winning Quote': "I've broken everything, but a record." *'Weapons': Ruler and Book *'Type: Balanced *'''Ed-down: Edd takes off his hat and a giant beam of light hits his enemies. Eddy *'Selection Quote': "Bingo!" *'Winning Quote': "If you can't beat 'em, show off!" *'Weapon': A pole with a giant dollar sign. *'Type: '''Light, fastest, weak *'Ed-down': Eddy pulls a trigger and all his enemies fall into a hole. Unlockable 'Kevin' *'Selection Quote': "Dorks." *'Winning Quote': "I'm outta here." *'Unlock': Beat story mode with any of the Eds. *'Weapon': Walnut Ratchet. *'Type: Balanced *'''Ed-down: Kevin runs over his enemies with his bike. Rolf *'Selection Quote': "That's my Horse!" *'Winning Quote': "Come, Rolf makes good." *'Unlock': Fight in Rolf's backyard 4 times. *'Weapon': Pitchfork. *'Type: '''Heavy, slow, strong *'Ed-down': Rolf calls his animals and they run over his enemies. 'Jimmy' *'Selection Quote': "I think I pulled something, Sarah!" *'Winning Quote': "I am Jimmy, hear me roar!" *'Unlock': Complete 5 Missions. *'Weapon': Mr. Yum Yum *'Type: Lightest, fast, weakest *'''Ed-down: Jimmy shouts "I AM JIMMY, HEAR ME ROAR!", becomes incredibly strong and smashes his enemies with a mailbox. Sarah *'Selection Quote': "You're gonna get it!" *'Winning Quote': "Serves you right!" *'Unlock': Complete Mission 5. *'Weapons': Fists and Mouth. *'Type: '''Heavy, slow, strong *'Ed-down': Sarah screams "I'M TELLING MOM!" so loud, it blows up her enemies. 'Jonny ' *'Selection Quote': "It's Melon Time!" *'Winning Quote': "No thanks are necessary, citizens." *'Unlock': Complete Story mode with anyone, but not with any Eds. *'Weapon': Splinter The Wonderwood (Plank) *'Type: Balanced *'Ed-down: '''Captian melon head runs foward and hits his enemies while saying "IT's MELON TIME!". 'Nazz *'Selection Quote': "Speaking of Road hogs!" *'Winning Quote': "We should jam sometime!" *'Unlock': Complete Mission 20. *'Weapon': Hair brush *'Type: '''Balanced *'Ed-down': Nazz blows her trumpet so hard, everyone and everything blows up around her! 'Eddy's Brother' *'Selection Quote': "Looks good, Pipsqueak!" *'Winning Quote': "You've got spunk!" *'Unlock': Complete the game by 99%. *'Type: Heaviest, slow, strongest *'''Ed-down: Eddy's Brother runs his enemies over with his car. Lee Kanker ' *'Selection Quote: "'I love a man that fights!" *'Winning Quote: '"300 years of back rent of smooching and mooching!" *'Unlock: 'Finish Story mode with Eddy. *'Weapon: 'Fists and mouth *'Type: 'Heavy, slow, strong *'Ed-down: '''Lee pulls out a Kanker Burger and all her enemies start eating it. While eating, Lee blows kisses which defeats her enemies. '''Marie Kanker *'Selection Quote: '"Hubba, Hubba!" *'Winning Quote: '"Wash outs!" *'Unlock: '''Finish story mode with Edd. *'Weapon: Fists and mouth *'Type: '''Balanced *'Ed-down: '''Marie blows a bubble gum with her enemies inside and it pops, destroying her enemies. '''May Kanker *'Selection Quote: '"It's the Eds!" *'Winning Quote: '"Losers, snoozers!" *'Unlock': Finish Story mode with Ed. *'Weapon': Fists and mouth *'Type: '''Heavy, slow, strong *'Ed-down:' Same as Ed's, only a female Edzilla. '''Yeshmiyek' *'Selection Quote: '(Silent) *'Winning Quote: '(Silent) *'Unlock: '''Complete the game by 100% three times. *'Weapon: Pot and spoon *'Type: '''Heavy, slow, strong *'Ed-down: 'Yeshmiyek puts her enenmies into her cooking pot and boils them until they set on fire. R.E.G.I.S. MARK V *Quote: "I am the Replicant Engineered Insterstellar System." *Winning Quote: "I will absorb everything!" *Unlock: Finish Story Mode with Rolf. *Weapon: Lasers and legs *Type: Balanced *Ed-down: R.E.G.I.S. absorbs lots of stuff and his enemies and sends them flying at the screen. Bosses *'The Kanker Sisters '(Together) *'Eddy's Brother ' *'Yeshmiyek Areas *The Park *Rolf's Farm *School *Melon Cave *Ed's Room *The Street *Chimp World *Mondo-a-Go-Go *The Trailer Park *The Junkyard *Construction Site *The Center of The Earth Items Collectables *'Coins- '''Used to upgrade your characters and buy costumes. *'Jawbreaker- Allows you use your Ed-down. *'Bubble Gum- '''Allows you fly in the sky. *'Chunky Puffs- 'Fills up your health bar by 50%. Weapons *'Double G- 'Once this is threw, your enemies become dizzy for 10 seconds. *'Potato Peeler- 'Shoots potatos. Costumes *'Ed-''' *Lothar *The Cents *Winter Outfit *'''Edd- *Bubonic Plauge *Masked Mumbler *Mucky Boy Edd *'Eddy'- *Zombie Elvis *Karate Outfit *Professer Scam *'Kevin-' *Winter Outfit *Football Outfit *Pool Outfit *'Rolf-' *Goat *Battle suit from Dueling Eds *Sea cucumber dress *'Jonny-' *Captain Melonhead *Urban Ranger *Plank-head Jonny (from 2+2=Ed) *'Jimmy-' *Halloween Costume *Winter Outfit *Fighting Outfit (from A Fistful of Ed) Category:Games